poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening
This is how the Opening goes in The Slipstream Movie. film opens to a Transformers comic book Slipstream: out Hi. Emmet: Hello. I'm Emmet from the LEGO Movie. Narrator: Hello, you two. I was just about to tell our young veiwers about how you helped Slipstream that friendship is more important than family. Slipstream: Ok. And what story are you about to tell them? Narrator: I was about them the story about you, Slipstream. It is all about you and your Mini-Con friend Jetstorm. Emmet: I know what you're talking about.a bucket of LEGO bricks Come on, Slipstream. Let's build a title. and Emmet take some of the bricks and construct the title: The Slipstream Movie Emmet: You see that? I am a Master Builder. Narrator: Yes, yes, yes. We've all see it before, Emmet. But I have to admit, you two actually did a pretty good job. Emmet: Thanks. Perhaps that will be my third achievement after my first invention the Double-decker Couch. Slipstream: Okay, Emmet. Mister narrator, if I were to explain this, I would absolutely by honored to be the main character in today's story. Narrator: Yes, Slipstream. And have Emmet to come with you. Slipstream: Okay, Mister Narrator. Emmet Come along, my dear Emmet. It is time for today's story to begin. back into the comic pulling Emmet with him Emmet: Ok. Weeeee!!! pages flip to Twilight prancing Twilight Sparkle: I hope Ryan is up to something. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Ryan. How's it going with Sci-Twi? Ryan F-Freeman: Fine. Twilight Sparkle: Anyway, can you transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Ryan F-Freeman: No. Twilight Sparkle: Ok. You and Cody got Equestrian Magic flowing through you and your brother? Ryan F-Freeman: I know. It runs in the family. Spike the Dragon: I knew it. In the Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. You turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and your brother transforms into Light Cody Fairbrother. Sci-Twi: Exactly. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. There's Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog. Twilight Sparkle: Hi. Ryan F-Freeman: Wha? Am I seeing two Twilights? Twilight Sparkle: Nah. It's just that I'm a pony and she's a human. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Twilight. Next thing you know that there will be two Batmans. Sci-Twi: We know. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! thank you, Sci-Twi. Do you want to see my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Both Twilights: No! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, you two. I'll show you my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form later. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go see how Slipstream is doing. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. Follow us, Sci-Twi. reach Slipstream's house Ryan F-Freeman: Look. There's Mike and Zoey. Mike: Hey, guys. Sci-Twi: Hello, Mike. Zoey: Slipstream is an especially bright mood today. Ryan F-Freeman: About what? My Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Zoey: No. He's excited about meeting Twilight's parents for the first time. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight has parents?? Twilight Sparkle: Of course I do. Sci-Twi: What their names are, Mike? Mike: Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow-wee! Those are very nice names. Mike: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody is practicing to transform into his Light Cody Fairbrother form. comes sliding down Ryan F-Freeman: Here he comes. And Emmet? Emmet: Comin' through!! Sci-Twi: I'll catch you, Emmet! Emmet: No, Twilight 2! It's okay! Slipstream put a pillow at the bottom! on it Ryan F-Freeman: What brings you and Slipstream here, Emmet? Narrator: I do. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Who said that? I hope it's not GLaDOS. Narrator: I'm the narrator of this story. Ryan F-Freeman: It's nice to meet you, Mr Narrator. Mike: Hi. Sci-Twi: Hello. I'm Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: You must know mister Narrator is that this Twilight is Sci-Twi. Narrator: Oh, right. Emmet: I can tell. Sci-Twi's amulet Look what happens if I do this.Sci-Twi's amulet on Sci-Twi turns into Midnight Sparkle Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Don't worry, Twilight. I'll protect you! Midnight Sparkle: Relax, Ryan. I'm not the villain I once was. Ryan F-Freeman:sighs Thanks for telling me, Midnight. Guess I'm right. You didn't understand magic before. But you and Sci-Ryan does now. Narrator: So I see. Ryan F-Freeman: You got that right.Midnight Sparkle I hope you and Sci-Ryan are friends. nods Emmet: Ryan. I think you should meet Sci-Ryan in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. nods Slipstream: She looks good. Ryan. Can you transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? does Ryan F-Freeman: How do I look, Slipstream? Slipstream: Awesome. Midnight Sparkle: Wow, Ryan! You look like me but your wings are a lighter shade of blue. nods Zoey: Wow! You and Sci-Twi have Equestrian Magic flowing through you two, Ryan. Narrator: Quite extraordinary. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes it is.Midnight Sparkle Give me a hug. does Twilight Sparkle: Aww. That's kind of you, Ryan. Emmet: Wow. I've never seen Ryan hugging Midnight Sparkle before. Slipstream: Me neither. Zoey: That's nice.out a camera and takes a photo of Ryan and Midnight Sparkle hugging Narrator: Very good. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks.back into himself turns back into Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: I did know you can transform, Ryan. Narrator: Now can we please get on with today's story? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Mr. Narrator. Narrator: Jetstorm and Slipstream were the best of friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure they are. Narrator: Ahem. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. Proceed. Narrator: They were experienced samurai autobots. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan